


Everyday will be an Anniversary

by eldanado



Series: Knife Boy and Sharpshooter [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, but reeeeallly just a little bit!, but they're not powered Voltron is just a superhero team on earth, it's all very good, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldanado/pseuds/eldanado
Summary: Keith and Lance have been a part of the superhero team Voltron for years. They love their friends, and they love defending the city, they wouldn't change their lives for anything. All they want is to spend their anniversary in peace, is that too much to ask for?Check out some art to this fic as done by the excellentbrimslyon tumblr-see the art here!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU a friend and I came up with and I fell in love with! My plan is to make this a series and do more before the events of this take place (like how they got together), so watch out for those in the future! 
> 
> There are some pictures of texts in this fic which will be described in the ending notes, so check those out if the images aren't working.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated!

Lance peered through his scope down at the target below, catching flashes of red and white. The target was closer than usual and he knew the impact of his shot was going to be messy, spreading color in a ricochet around the target; the rest of his crew would surely notice. He moved the scope up, catching sight of the mop of black hair pulled tight into a ponytail. The target turned, facing Lance, his mouth curving up slightly at something he heard over his comms.

 

Lance’s gaze flickered to soft lips, pulled tight in an amused smirk, beckoning Lance to come closer- enticing him with a small quirk. Lance berated himself for a moment- this was important. This was his _job_. He lined the sight up with the target’s chest, finding the sweet spot between the plates of his armor. It took him only a moment to line up the shot. He held his breath and pulled the trigger.

 

A loud thunk blew past him for a moment, and when he looked through the scope, the target was down.

 

He stood up from his perch, not too high but high enough to get a clean shot, and yelled out, “Hah! Got ya, Knife Boy!”

 

He watched as Keith groaned, blue paint now staining his front.

 

“Fuck you, Lance!” he called out, shaking his head and making his way over to him, Lance quickly climbed off of the bin he was settled on, gracefully landing on his feet to an oncoming Keith.

 

“C’mon, babe,” he called out, “You know you’re doomed to fail when I team up with Shiro and Allura- we’re the best tacticians on the team.” Lance could make out Allura and Shiro taking out Pidge and Hunk over the comms. Their plan was unrivaled, playing up Allura’s stealth and Shiro’s strength to target the other three in this weeks paintball exercise.

 

“Ugh,” Keith said, finally standing in front of Lance, “this is why I hate it when we’re not on the same team.” He pulled a dramatic pout and went to wrap his arms around Lance.

 

“Nuh uh!” Lance said shoving him back, “My armor is clean, thank you very much! Don’t you go dirtying me up with yours.”

 

“Not even for a victory kiss?” Keith said coyly, invading Lance’s space once more.

 

Lance held him at arm's length, pushing him back by the shoulders, “Maybe once you’ve finished cleaning up, we can get up to some spicy shenanigans since neither of us are on duty this weekend.” He waggled his eyebrows at Keith, moving a hand to rest on the nape of his neck. He pulled out Keith’s hair tie with practiced ease and let his hair fall around his face. “Ahh, there’s my mullet.”

 

Keith slapped at his hand playfully, but didn’t protest when Lance’s fingers invaded his hair and scratched at his scalp. He hummed in appreciation before tilting his head and sighing. “Okay, okay, let me go wash-”

 

“Hey, shitheads!” Pidge’s voice called out over the speakers, “get your asses in gear, we still have to rewatch this training footage before anyone can leave.”

 

“Ugh,” Lance droned, “Can’t we do it Monday? I want to leeeeave.”

 

“No,” Shiro chimed in, “we need to see how everyone’s small unit tactics came into play while we can still remember our thoughts. Meet in the video room in 10 minutes.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith called out, stepping away from Lance’s grasp. He moved his voice to a softer level as he continued, “the quicker we get done here, the quicker we can get home and... y’know.”

 

“My oh my, Mr. Red, are you propositioning me?” Lance asked, dramatically drawing one hand to his chest and pressing the back of the other to his forehead while widening his eyes, “I am so sorry to say that I am already spoken for.”

 

“Shut up, dumbass. You proposed to _me_. If anyone one here should get to make jokes like that it should be me.”

 

“You’re the one who married me, babe. You knew what you were getting into.”

 

Keith sighed, fond and happy, sending a soft smile to Lance, “Yeah. I did.” Lance couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss Keith for that. That soft smile and loving gaze always did him in.

 

They both ended up cleaning their armor.

 

\---

 

They were the last ones to make it to the video room, earning a groan from the rest of the group when they walked in. ‘The video room’ as it was called, was nothing more than a glorified TV room, running several TVs at the same time with a comfortable couch to sit in and look at them all.

 

“Listen,” Pidge said, “You guys have been married for almost two years, how can you still be in the honeymoon phase?”

 

“And you dated for three years before that!” Hunk added, shaking his head.

 

“Hey,” Lance chided, pointing a finger at Hunk, “you and Shay are way worse, and have been together way longer.”

 

“You’re right,” Shiro added, “but Shay isn’t on the core Voltron team like you two are.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can you stop roasting me now and get to the footage? Some of us have big weekend plans. ”

 

“Matt’s on his way down to run it all for us,” Pidge added, reclining in her seat, “So this serves as _perfect_ Roast Lance Time, Comedy Central Roast of Lance McClain, if you will. And we know _all_ about your anniversary plans, you’ve only been talking about them all _month._ ”

 

“Speaking of fun plans,” Hunk added, “How did you end up getting blue paint in your hair?” He walked up behind Lance cuffing him on the back of his head. Lance could feel the crunch of dried paint as Hunk’s hand impacted with his skull and he let out a indignant squawk.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Keith and saw his eyes widen in amusement. He mouthed _really?_ at Keith who helplessly shrugged in turn. Hunk walked around their silent exchange and plopped himself down on the couch next to Pidge.

 

Lance snagged Keith’s hand and dragged him to the couch next to him. When he settled his arm around Keith’s shoulder, Keith settled his head next to Lance’s, closing his eyes and sighing. He pressed a kiss onto the top of Keith’s head before ducking down and whispering in his ear, “The back of my head, really? How did you miss that?”

 

Keith snorted then turned slightly to reply, just as quietly, “Your face was a little more distracting at the moment.”

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“Okay, gang,” Matt announced as he walked in. Lance pressed another kiss to Keith’s head before sitting up and turning his attention to Matt.

 

They reviewed the footage in record time, since the exercise itself had been rather short. Lance was sure Keith would have been annoyed at Lance’s success, since it meant his own failure, but as they watched Lance’s footage, Keith got to see Lance’s appreciation for Keith. Somehow Lance always seemed to forget that he used a digital scope, which recorded everything he saw through it .

 

Most of the time his scope only showed landscape, or simply the target and the necessary focusing of lining up a shot. Lance’s face went bright red as Keith’s physique and soft grin showed through his scope. Everyone knew how obsessed with Keith he was, but the resounding snickers and snorts of his team cajoling him made his face glow.

 

“Nice aim, Sharpshooter,” Keith giggled into his ear, pressing a quick kiss into his throat.  Lance’s face grew hotter.

 

They finished up the rest Lance’s team’s footage, continuing to jot down notes for one another.

 

“Allura,” Lance started when the feed cut out, “I know we planned that whip fit on Pidge, but the execution was just... mwah!” he kissed his fingers and gestured outwards, making an obnoxious sound as he went, “but watch out for your 6, there was a moment that Pidge could have taken advantage of if she had a different weapon on hand.”

 

“Thank you, Lance,” Allura said, “great sharpshooting, as always, but please make sure that you keep your eyes on the target.”

 

“Well, I _was_ keeping my eyes on every inch-”

 

“Stop,” she said in a teasing tone, “you know what I mean.”

 

“C’mon, ‘llura, you know it’s only because it was Keith.”

 

“Next time we’ll just make sure Keith and Lance aren’t targeting each other,” Shiro added, rubbing at his temple, “Let’s just move on. We can share the rest of our notes via the tablets and review it on our own. Matt, pull up group two’s footage for me, please.”

 

The next 20 minutes were fairly standard footage. The suit cams caught all the action, showing the fights between Shiro and Hunk then Allura and Pidge. Keith’s footage was less than stellar, showing him doing a perimeter check, knives in hand. Luckily, there was voice recording of the comms playing as well.

 

“ _Red_ ,” Pidge’s voice crackled over the video, “ _Any sign of Blue yet?_ ”

 

“ _Negative, Green,_ ” Keith’s voice called out, “ _He’s probably trying to sneak low today since he did a high surprise last time._ ”

 

“Hah!” Lance laughed, “Wrong in one, Knife Boy.” Keith just shushed him.

 

“ _Just be careful,”_ footage Pidge said, “ _I want to win today. Don’t let him distract you._ ”

 

“ _I won’t!”_ Keith’s voice rose a few octaves in protest.

 

“ _Really, Red? Remember last month when we were teamed against him and-”_ Hunk chimed in.

 

“ _I know!”_ Keith almost shouted, before glancing around, “ _You don’t need to remind me. I’m sorry my husband is just so beautiful and charming and-”_ splat.

 

Keith’s camera was suddenly covered in blue paint as his mic picked up, “ _Hah! Got ya, Knife Boy.”_

 

“Aww, babe,” Lance said, pulling Keith into him, “you’re beautiful too.” Keith squirmed away from him, blushing almost as bad as Lance was earlier.

 

The footage cut out a moment later, finishing up the viewing of the second half of footage.

 

“Before you say anything,” Keith cut in, “I know I got distracted by Lance when he wasn’t even there, but to be fair, Pidge started it and I wouldn’t have been distracted if it weren’t for her.”

 

“Oh really?” Pidge said, “Our data shows tha-”

 

“Yeah, we’re not getting into this,” Shiro cut them off.

 

“Let’s just wrap it up,” Allura said, “Everyone did excellent work today, especially during this morning’s reading discussion. Very insightful, so thank you. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and I are on call this weekend, while Lance and Keith are to be called in only in an emergency.”

 

“Seriously guy,” Lance butt in, “if you fucking call us because you’re too lazy or whatever, we will find out and we will hunt you down and sit on you.”

 

“Sit on you?” Keith muttered confusedly before adding, “Yeah seriously. We haven’t had the best luck with our anniversaries thanks to some villainous behavior, so just, try to let us have this? Okay?”

 

“Yes, yes. We all promise to keep the- what did Lance call it- ‘48-hour love fest’ on schedule for you two,” Allura sighed. “Everyone is dismissed.”

 

“And don’t forget to send your notes!” Shiro called as everyone stood up, “Make sure to add Matt on the email so he can keep the logs updated.”

 

“That would be much appreciated,” Matt added before leaving to head back downstairs.

 

“Alright, glad everyone’s on the same page,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand again and pulling him to the door, “Stay safe!”

 

They had put their civilian clothes back on after paintball and Lance was happy to be out of his armor for a bit. However, he wished Keith were still in his. He had a _thing_ for Keith in his armor. He wasn’t sure if it wa the enticing skin of Keith’s upper arms, the tightness of the fabric and armor plating accentuating Keith’s chiseled physique, or the impressive amount of knives he carried with him making him seem inherently dangerous, but Lance _loved_ Keith in uniform.

 

He remembers the first time he saw Keith, after he had been brought onto the team and outfitted with his suit by Shay. Lance’s first response was _I’m attracted to a man with a mullet,_ while Keith’s was, “It needs more places to conceal knives.”

 

They had simply been colleagues back then, both new and fresh faces brought into the Voltron Hero Agency, scouted by Allura and Shiro respectively. They fought for quite a long time, working against one another in harsh competition, and only managed to stop when Shiro and Allura sat them down and forced them to hash it out. They had given them an ultimatum: cut the shit or they’re off the team. After that they made an effort to get along, and eventually they did. And then eventually they got along _too_ well.

 

And then they were married, for almost two years. They’d sure come a long way.

 

\---

 

Lance did his best not to speed on the way home, but was slightly unsuccessful. They weren’t stopped or pulled over, but he was seriously pushing the edge of legality in order to get home ASAP. Keith’s hand was resting on his knee the entire way, driving him nuts.

 

“You better move your hand or else I’m going to crash,” he said, taking a moment to glance over at Keith whose small smile turned into a toothy grin at Lance’s words. “For real, I’m serio- stop laughing! You know this won’t end well!”

 

Keith continued to laugh but did return his hand to his own lap. Lance sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Can you believe we’ve been married for two years now?” Lance asked. It was silent for a long pause before Keith answered.

 

“Honestly? No.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes it feels like we’re still those dumb kids who just started at Voltron, angry and vile to each other. Someti-”

 

“No,” Keith cut him off, “It’s not that.”

 

Lance looked over at him, sending him a confused glance. He reached for the radio which had been thrumming out some upbeat pop song. “What’s up?”

 

Keith didn’t reply for a moment, looking out the window. Lance reached over to grab his hand, softly kissing his knuckles.

 

“It’s okay, take your time.” Keith got like this sometimes- too caught up in the thoughts of his past to verbalize his feelings in the present. The car was quiet for a minute.

 

“I never thought I would have this,” Keith broke the silence. Lance squeezed his hand encouragingly. “For so long all I knew was knives. I knew how they could hurt others, be used against others- how they could save me. But knives are cold.” He looked over at Lance.

 

“They can’t love you,” he laughed, “that was stupid I-”

 

“No, Keith, baby, it wasn’t. I understand.” Keith smiled a tired smile at him.

 

“They can’t love you, and they were all I had for so long. I thought I would be alone forever. But then I met Shiro and Voltron happened and you fell into my life and-” he cut off with a quick breath.

 

Lance looked over for a moment and noticed the fresh tears that had made their way down Keith’s face. They were still about 10 minutes from their house, so Lance pulled off on the side of the road. Luckily, they were no longer in the central part of the city, but rather in a more residential, almost suburban, area. The car came to a stop.

 

Lance unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car, making sure to unlock the other doors. He made his way around, opening Keith’s door and crouching for a moment to pull Keith into a tight hug. His body was shaking- _this must have been building for a while._

 

This happened sometimes, courtesy of growing up in an intensely hostile and brutal environment. It happened more frequently when Keith and Lance’s friendship was new and fresh, but had petered out over time. Keith’s anxiety and PTSD wasn’t completely gone, probably never would be, but Lance helped ease the ache in Keith’s chest and head whenever he had an attack.

 

He stroked his hands up and down Keith’s back, drawing nonsensical shapes on Keith’s spine and shushing in his ear.

 

“I got you,” he said, clutching Keith hard, “You’re okay. You’ve done so well. Let it out.”

 

They stayed like that for several minutes until Keith’s emotions had evened out. His face was tucked into Lance’s shoulder, making a wet spot on Lance’s jacket.

 

“Sorry,” he said, pulling away from Lance, “Your jacket- I-”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We can throw it in the wash when we get home.”

 

“What a way to start off our anniversary weekend, right?”

 

Lance laughed, “Yeah well, we’ve never done things conventionally, have we?”

 

“No we have not,” Keith huffed.

 

“Let’s go home,” Lance said, standing up and returning to the driver’s seat, “and when we get there, we can continue our talk.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Keith was quiet while Lance played the radio softly- top 40 hits filling the car. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Lance jumped out, slid over the hood of the car, and pulled Keith’s door open for him.

 

“M’K-nife Boy,” he said, pronouncing the hard K to get Keith to laugh. It was successful. “Now,” he said, waiting until Keith was unbuckled, “let me escort the beautiful man on to the premises.” He bent down and scooped Keith up and out of his seat.

 

“Lance!” He squealed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“C’mon, babe! It’s a tradition!”

 

“Just because you did it _once_ on one year anniversary when you were drunk out of your mind doesn’t mean-”

 

“Listen! Drunk Lance makes the best decisions, and his laws should be followed for all of eternity.”

 

Keith laughed, “Yeah, well, hungover Lance would disagree with that statement flat out.”

 

“Good thing hungover Lance isn’t here right now to argue. You just get the pleasantry of sober Lance to keep you company.” During their banter, Lance had managed to get Keith out of the car, but had yet to move- he was just standing in their driveway like a fool.

 

“Can you even carry me inside, or can I get down now?”

 

“What! I’ll have you know that we have the same workout routine, and that I could carry you around for an hour without breaking a sweat.” Lance knew from experience that this was true. Sometimes you have to carry you husband, at the time still just boyfriend, who got knocked unconscious in the middle of a battle, to the nearest hospital. Which was, coincidentally, about an hour away. Keith still doesn’t believe it happened.

 

“Just move it, Sharpshooter.”

 

Lance jostled him purposely for a moment, but made his way to their front porch. Once there, he somehow managed to keep Keith balanced in one arm and on his knee, while he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He also managed to undo the other 5 security measurements in record time with one hand.

 

“Home sweet home!” Lance announced, shutting the door behind them. He looked down at Keith in his arms, who fondly shook his head before pushing up to greet Lance in a passionate kiss. It was like they were picking up from where they left off after training, but this time packed with more emotion.

  
Lance had kissed Keith thousands, if not millions, of times, yet each time he found something new to learn about Keith. He had mapped out the inside of Keith’s mouth with his tongue so well, he was sure that if he was blindfolded and had to pick out which person was Keith out of a lineup he would be able to. He lost himself in the kiss, squeezing Keith hard and pulling him as close as he could get while still cradling him in his arms.

 

He would have gotten lost in Keith, trading passionate or small kisses with the hopes of leading to something _more_ , but he felt two twin pressures curl around his ankles followed by a loud mewl.

 

Lance let out a sigh “The queens have spoken,” he said as he set Keith onto the floor, “dinner for them, and then us.”

 

Keith chuckled before heading to the kitchen to get out the cat food. Lance could hear the metallic _snick_ of a cat food can being opened, and the pressure of the two annoyances left his ankles. Lady Blue and Mistress Red chased the sound and promise of food into the kitchen.

 

“Missy get first serving tonight,” Lance said as he followed them, “Lady got the first this morning, so it’s Missy’s tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Keith called, bending down to scoop Missy up. He set her on the counter next to the first plate of food, “Here you go, Mistress Red. Enjoy your canned tuna and other nondescript chunks of things.” He bent down a bit and kissed her lightly on the head.

 

In turn, Lance bent down and scooped up Lady while Keith opened another can. Lance cradled Lady to his head, burying his face in her long, soft fur for a moment. When he heard the chink of a plate being set on the counter, he moved her away and set her in front of it.

 

“Eat up, Lady Blue.”

 

They had been a part of Lance and Keith’s little family for several years, becoming a part of their holiday card immediately, and a semi-permanent fixture at the base when Keith and Lance had to be there for longer stretches of time.

 

The rest of the team adored the cats, just as much as Keith and Lance. When they had originally told them the names, Pidge had laughed for 2 minutes straight before saying, “You named your cats after yourselves?”

 

“Well, they’ll go by Missy and Lady but just look a them! Missy has the biggest Blue eyes and Red has the most gorgeous red fur- it just fits!” Lance had protested. Pidge had eventually stopped laughing just long enough to fall in love, just like the rest.

 

Lance moved the short distance to Keith, wrapping his arms around him from the back. He rest his head between Keith’s shoulder blades while Keith settled his hands on Lance’s.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lance started, mumbling into Keith’s back.

 

“No, but I should,” Keith replied, sighing and turning in Lance’s grasp, “let’s go sit on the couch.”

 

Lance pulled Keith in tight again, holding him close for a moment, before releasing his grip and heading towards the living room. Keith snuck his hand into Lance’s as he followed. The cats stayed in the kitchen to finish their dinner, but they were sure to join when they finished- in search of petting and attention.

 

They made it to the living room and Lance laid out on the couch, pulling Keith down on top of him as he went. Keith ended up with his back to Lance’s chest as they leaned against the arm of the couch. Lance’s arms quickly made their way around him, hugging him close but with a loose embrace. It was silent for several minutes.

 

“I hate it,” Keith said, snapping his jaw shut and clenching it tight. Lance wanted to ask Keith to explain more, but this was for him, not Lance. Lance didn’t need to know everything that was running through Keith’s head, he just needed to be there to help Keith get through whatever was plaguing him.

 

“It’s stupid- I’m 26! I shouldn’t be feeling this way anymore.” He let out a big sigh. “I just- it happened so long ago and sometimes I forget. And sometimes I remember and that’s all it is. And sometimes I remember and then... then I’m there, back in that place.”

 

Lance kissed the side of his head, squeezing him for a moment.

 

“Therapy helps,” Keith conceded, “and you help a hell of a lot more. I just wish this wasn’t happening now, with our anniversary and-”

 

Lance finally spoke, “No, babe, don’t worry about it. Sometimes we build things up to immeasurable standards, like our anniversary. We both talked about how good it will be, and it will be! Even if our plans change, staying here- with you- for a _whole_ weekend? Sounds like paradise to me.”

 

Keith turned over in his grasp and surged to kiss him. It was a fierce kiss, lips meeting at a forceful pace. Lance snuck a hand into his hair and adjusted the angle, aiming for something a bit softer. Keith hummed in appreciation, moving a hand to rest at the back of Lance’s neck, playing with the short strands at his nape.

 

Lance would get lost in Keith all over again for years and years to come. He couldn’t believe this man was his husband- this man who was so good and kind yet harsh and strong. He was an enigma, always challenging Lance to do his best and be his best as a husband, a partner, a team member, a superhero. He was everything Lance could have dreamed of, wrapped into one person.

 

Eventually they pulled away. “So,” Lance started, playing with Keith’s messy hair, “how about we order Chinese food and binge the rest of _Nailed It_?”

 

“God, yes,” Keith replied, tucking his face into Lance’s neck.

 

Lance chuckled as he moved to sneak his phone out of his pants pocket. “Uh, Keith? I think I need a little help here.” Keith just snuggled down further.

 

“C’mon, dude. Please?” Lance tried again to wedge his hand underneath Keith and into his front pants pocket.

 

“Fine,” Keith huffed, turning to one side. He slid his hand down Lance’s chest as he went, drawing nonsense swirls all around. He made his way to the waist of Lance’s jeans, hooking a thumb underneath the edge, stroking the skin underneath. His hand continued to trail around Lance’s lower half on top of his jeans, touching lightly- fingers flitting from one place to the next. Lance shivered, obsessed with Keith’s touch. Everytime Keith was this close to him, he felt like he was on the verge of an aneurysm- teasing touches driving him close to madness.  He closed his eyes and sighed as Keith continued his path.

 

Lance shifted a bit, sinking further into the couch, when Keith settled his hand over Lance’s pocket. He dipped into the denim, pulling out Lance’s phone and gently setting it in his hand. He settled back down, moving his lips right next to Lance’s ear before letting out a breathy, “Better order soon before the dinner rush,” and plunking his head back into Lance’s neck.

 

A frustrated huff left Lance’s lips as he rolled his eyes. “You’re a fucking tease, y’know that?”

 

Keith just laughed breathily. “You’re the one who married me.”

 

“Oh, so it’s like that?”

 

“Oh, it’s like that.”

 

Lance chuckled, kissing the top of Keith’s head before he pulled up the number for their favorite Chinese restaurant several blocks away. Keith settled into him as he ordered, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on to start up Netflix. He smiled, meeting his husband’s eye as he turned to face the TV.

 

 _“Love you,”_ he mouthed as the restaurant was reading back the order.

 

Keith smiled and rest his hand onto Lance’s chest, placing a kiss next to it. Lance’s heart warmed as he used his free arm to squeeze Keith tight- holding him as close as possible. Every day with them wasn’t a guarantee, so he was going to live each one in the best way possible- loving his family, his team, and Keith.

 

\---

 

The finished up several episodes while eating and lounging around before getting a video call from Lance’s mother. Lance’s phone was resting on the table, a little out of his reach, so Keith picked it up. He turned the camera to both of them before sliding the phone to answer.

 

“Hi Mamá,” he said, while Lance paused the TV, “how have you been?”

 

“Keith! So good to see your adorable face!” At those words Keith blushed. He had been like this ever since he met Lance’s mother- dying under the affection she so freely gave. “I am good. Marco was here today with his little ones, driving me nuts. So adorable, but such little monsters. They got into the cabinets and started banging all the pots and pans.”

 

“Aye, Mamá, you know why they’re little devils- Marco is the one raising them!” Lance added settling his chin onto Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, yes, I know. I think they need to come to Abuela Camp for a week and get straightened out...”

 

“It never seemed to work on Marco, but I have faith in you,” Keith said, smiling softly in the camera.

 

Lance beamed at him, “I picked a good one, didn’t I, Ma? He seems to be the only other one besides you and me who understands how extra Marco can be.”

 

“You sure did pick a great one. Speaking of, happy anniversary! I am so happy to see how you two have grown into such strong men and I am proud of the work you do with Voltron.”

 

Lance’s parents and siblings were the only ones who knew the truth about Lance’s job, the others thought he was a data analyst at some accounting firm. His heart filled with pride anytime his mother praised him, and this time was no different. At his mother’s words, his face grew hot and he could feel his eyes begin pooling with tears.

 

“Thank-you, Mamá. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

 

“Your Papá sends his love as well, he took the kids out for ice cream. It would be too loud to get to talk to you otherwise!”

 

Lance let out a chuckle, “Send our love to him as well.”

 

“I will. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, y’know- just-” Lance began, sending a look at Keith.

 

_What will we be doing?_

 

“We might go out,” Keith butt in, “or stay in for the weekend. Either way we’re just happy to be off work for 2 consecutive days and have the weekend to ourselves.”

 

“I bet,” she said, looking off screen for a moment, “Papá just got home. Let’s say hi before the kiddos start to get too loud.” A second later Lance’s father’s head popped into the screen.

 

“Ahh, my two favorite sons! Happy anniversary.”

 

“Hola, Papá,” Lance said, “It’s good to see you, if only for a second.”

 

“Same to you, Lancito. I’m afraid I can only stay long enough to say I love you both. Have a great anniversary tomorrow and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Keith laughed while Lance coughed and said, “What does that even mean!”

 

“Adios, boys. Have a good night.”

 

“You too, Papá, talk soon!” The phone passed back to Lance’s mother who already looked more stressed after dealing with the children for moment.

 

“Don’t let em’ get to you, Ma,” Lance said, “They’re gremlins, you just gotta beat em’ at their own game.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” she started, “you don’t have to deal with the sugar rush they’re on right now.”

 

Keith giggled again. “You raised Marco _and_ Lance at the same time- you’re pretty much Wonder Woman. I’m sure you can handle the triple terrors.”

 

“Ah, thank you Keith,” she smiled, “this is why you’re my favorite.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“He’s your favorite too Lance, is he not?”

 

Lance smiled dopily down at Keith, catching his soft look in return. “Yeah.”

 

There was a loud crash over the feed before Lance’s mother sighed and said, “Well I better go see what happened now. Have a great day tomorrow, I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Mamá,” Lance replied.

 

“Good luck, love you,” Keith said as well.

 

Lance’s mother smiled before the call cut out and his phone went back to the home screen.

 

“So...” Lance drawled, settling his hands down on Keith’s waist, “what do you want to do now?” He shuffled his feet, bumping into Missy and Lady who were perched in the mess of limbs that was Lance and Keith’s legs. Missy nuzzled into Keith’s calf, earning herself a fond smile.

 

“Honestly? I just want to go to sleep and not set an alarm to wake up to in the morning.”

 

“That sounds,” Lance began, stroking his hands up and down Keith’s sides, “absolutely perfect.” He swooped in and pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith indulged him for a second before rolling off of him and planting his feet on the ground. He stretched to his full height for a moment before crouching down to be at the couch level.

 

“My turn,” he said, reaching out for Lance.

 

“Wha-” Lance started, but was cut off in a loud laugh as Keith pushed his arms underneath Lance and held him up to his chest. “Oh, Mr. Red, are you carrying me off to ravish me?” he said breathlessly.

 

“Mr. Blue,” Keith replied, dropping his voice to a gravely tone, “I’ve dreamed of nothing else.”

 

Lance let out a loud laugh again, wrapping his arm around Keith’s neck as he carried him to their bedroom. He set Lance down on the bed then bent over to kiss him soundly. He pulled away after a moment.

 

“I know we said that and I was teasing you earlier but I really just want to sleep,” Keith said, turning his face away from Lance, frowning.

 

“Keith,” Lance said, reaching out to grab his hand, “there are only 3 reasons I could be upset with you tonight: you don’t brush your teeth, you don’t put on your pajamas before crawling into bed, or you don’t let me be the big spoon.”

 

Keith chuckled and squeezed Lance’s hand in return. “Let’s get ready for bed then.”

 

\---

 

By the time Lance was down with his nightly routine, Keith had been snuggled into bed for about ten minutes. He looked up as Lance walked into the bedroom.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Lance smiled at him, “did you plug your phone in?” Keith nodded to his bedside table. “Mine’s still on the coffee table so I’ll be right back.”

 

When he got to the living room, he picked up his phone and held it tightly in his grip before scooping Missy and Lady up into his arms. They both squirmed for the short walk to the bedroom, but settled in next to Keith when Lance dropped them down. He plugged his phone in, sure to turn off his alarms but keep the ringer on, before shifting the cats and snuggling up behind Keith.

 

He pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck whispering a quick, “Love you.” Keith responded in turn.

 

His hands and chest were warm as they were tucked against Keith, while Lady curled up behind him and Missy curled up in front of Keith. They often found the cats either surrounding them or separating them- Lance knew which one he prefered. He reached his hand under the blanket, scratching at Missy through the comforter, causing her to attack his hand.

 

“Stop,” Keith huffed a laugh. He grabbed Lance’s hand, pinning it between his own against his chest, “You’ll have time to shenanigans with them tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Lance responded, kissing Keith’s neck once again. “Night, babe.”

 

“Night.”

 

 

 _God I am so lucky._  


	2. Saturday

Lance had been comfortably asleep, pinned between three warm bodies, content to stay that way for another 6 hours. So why was he awake?

 

His eyes shot open for some reason as he shifted to take in his surroundings. He heard his phone chime the sound he dreaded most: the emergency Voltron chat. He knew that no one would text in there unless there was an actual important emergency and the paladins on call couldn’t make it. He held his breath as he picked up his phone.

 

 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he groaned as he read the messages. He threw his phone down beside him, almost landing on Lady, then turned over  to shake Keith awake.

 

“Babe,” he said, pulling at Keith’s shoulder, “Keith, wake up.”

 

Keith turned over and squinted at him for a second before rubbing at his eyes. “Wasup?” he slurred as he sat up.

 

“We got called in,” Lance huffed out, grinding his teeth together, “There’s an emergency downtown and everyone else is busy- we gotta go.”

 

“Babe,” Keith called out, settling his head on Lance’s shoulder, “do we  _have to?”_ Keith rarely called Lance babe so Lance could see through his tricks. Keith when he has just woken up was not to  be trusted- he would do all in his power to return to his slumber.

 

_He’s like a disgruntled bear._

 

“A cute disgruntled bear.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Lance said, pushing Keith off of him. “We have to go.” He grabbed his phone to reply, but Keith’s hand blocked the screen.

 

“Can’t someone else take care of it, another agency?”

 

“You of all people want someone from the Blade on this?” Keith pouted. His time with the Blade wasn’t terrible, and he learned a lot from them, but he knew the difficulties they had. They believed their team was expendable- as long as they saved the citizens. Lance had been unfathomably relieved when Keith had returned to Voltron.

 

“C’mon, Lance. It’s our anniversary- they know that. Can’t the whole city just stop doing crime for one day.”

 

“I know, babe, but you know they’re all too dumb to do that,” Lance said, cupping Keith’s face in his hands. “We gotta go.”

 

“Ugh,” Keith sighed, leaning deeper into Lance’s hands. Lance chuckled as he squished Keith’s cheeks, making his lips smush outward with the force. “Let’s text them back so they know we’re on our way.” They moved and grabbed their phones together.”

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll get a piece of my mind come Monday.” He quickly wrote out what he believed to be a  _scathing_ text then sent it off. A second later his phone buzzed again, Keith’s reply following his.

  
   

 

“Babe, you’re noble too. Don’t even front.”

 

“Not at 3 A.M. I’m not,” Keith grumbled, rolling himself out of bed. “Let’s go see what dastardly villain decided to make a move on this fair city tonight, shall we?”

 

Lance followed suit, getting out of bed, taking care to not kick Lady off as he went. He left his phone on the table, knowing his comms would be with his suit and thus his phone was unneeded. He and Keith made their way into the walk in closet they shared, heading toward the back to undo the panel there that held their emergency suits.

 

Thanks to Shay, a master at creating functional and reasonable armor, they had several sets they could stash at headquarters and home in case of emergency. Of course, their weapons would be slightly different, but Keith didn’t go anywhere without his mother’s blade, which was currently stashed in the car.

 

Lance stretched and yawned as he walked through the door frame, hands scraping against the top of it. Keith rolled his shoulders and neck, popping the ligaments there and sighing. Together they helped each other dress. Lance pulled on his tactical pants and armored shirt while Keith quickly strapped his thigh holsters on for him. Lance returned the favor and helped Keith slip on his arms bands, keeping the knives hidden within from falling out.

 

“I still can’t believe you're wearing fingerless gloves.”

 

“I told you, my grip-”

 

“You already admitted to me it was for the aesthetic when you were drunk that one time, so don’t even try.”

 

“It can be for both,” Keith grumbled while he finished slipping his under-arm holster on.

 

“Hey, it’s past midnight. Happy anniversary, babe,” said Lance as he moved into Keith’s space. “Kiss for good luck.”

 

Keith smirk and complied with Lance’s request. He was ruthless and dirty, slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth and biting his lip when he pulled away.

 

“God, I’ve never wanted to say ‘Fuck it- Pidge can handle this!’ more than I do right now,” Lance whined, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder.

 

“C’mon, you big baby, we’ve got a city to save.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Knife Boy.”

 

“You got it, Sharpshooter.”

 

\---

 

In the car they turned on the siren on top of their car and called Allura on their comms.

 

“Pink,” Lance started when she answered, “What’s the low down on downtown?”

 

“I’m...not exactly...sure,” she said in between grunts, “I’m a bit busy. I’ll patch you through to Coran, he can give you more information.” It was only a handful of second before Coran’s voice flooded over the comms.

 

“Blue, Red, sorry to interrupt your weekend, but hopefully we can get you back in time to enjoy your time off! There is a Galra downtown by the name of... well I don’t know his name. He hasn’t hurt anyone yet, but he has several hostages at the park and is demanding to see some members of Voltron and didn’t specify which.”

 

“Got it,” Lance said, speeding down the street, “what’s the plan?”

 

“Your job is to first gather intel as to why he was doing this in the first place, and then disarm him and keep the hostages safe. Red, try to keep your head as level as possible.” Keith frowned. “He has several henchman- all Galra and all women. From diagnostic footage it seems they are all trained in different forms of combat, so keep on your toes! Blue, my suggestion is take your rifle and conversion kit. Your full sniper will probably be of little use, but the conversion kit Green made should do the trick in a pinch. Also take along your pistols and a sleep grenades. Remember: it’s fine if you put the citizens to sleep, as long as the henchmen are knocked out as well.”

 

“Great, thanks, Coran.”

 

“And Red, non-lethal cuts for this section. You can do wonders with throwing knives, so make sure to use those if needed. Bring your sword conversion kit as well, just in case. Stick with close combat when needed- you should be able to win any fight you get in to. I’ll stay on the comms but you’re about a fourth of a mile from the park. Cut your lights and walk the rest of the way.”

 

Lance complied, shutting off the siren and parking his car off to the side of the street before jumping out. Keith followed suit.

 

“Orange,” Lance called, using Coran’s code name now that they were in public, “Can you remote lock my car?”

 

“Can do, my boy!” Coran answered, “Let me know if there’s anything else.”

 

“Were there any other instructions from this Galra man?” Keith asked, knife gripped tightly in his hand.

 

“No,” Coran said, “But I would suggest hiding your weapons as you approach.” Keith frowned, but slipped his knife into his thigh holster.

 

It was late enough in the night that even the busy city was asleep. They didn’t encounter anyone on their way to the park, but Lance kept his eyes and ears peeled for movement as they jogged.

 

“You’re about 50 feet out, now,” Coran said after they had been moving for several minutes. The comms went silent as they approached. Lance flicked on his scoped glasses, pulling them out of his pocket.

 

“Glasses are active, Orange. You should be getting a live feed now.”

 

“All good, Blue. Feed is a go.”

 

They park was fairly small, appearing more as a quad on a college campus than a city park. It was surrounded by streets and then buildings on all sides, making it an epicenter of sorts. As they approached, they could see a group of figures standing in a circle in the middle of the park. Through his glasses, Lance could just make out a group of figures sitting on the ground between them.

 

“I count five hostages and four standing,” said Lance.

 

“Same,” Keith replied.  

 

“Let me move first,” Lance nodded at Keith, “but stay close behind.”

 

Keith moved to stand behind him as they crossed the final street, stepping onto the grass of the park. One of the Galra swiveled around to greet them, long hair flowing in a dramatic whisk around.

 

“Ah, the paladins arrive! It is good to see you, Red and Blue,” his accent reminded Lance of Allura’s, if not more snobby than hers.

 

“You got our attention,” Lance called out, striding over to the group, “let the hostages go.”

 

The man quirked his head towards the group and his associates let the hostages go. The group ran away quickly.

 

“Call the police,” Lance shouted at them as they headed to the shelter of buildings.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” the man said again, “you’re the smart one here, Blue, you should know the police can’t do anything to help you now. I just want to talk.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to have a conversation with someone when you don’t even know their name,” Keith called out from behind Lance.

 

“Where are my manners? My name is Lotor, and my associates here are Acxa, Zethrid, Narti, and Ezor. Say hello ladies.” They all nodded in Keith and Lance’s direction.

 

“Great,” Keith said, hand going to his thigh holster, “now what do you want?”

 

“No need to get itchy with your weapons, Red. I was actually hoping I would get the chance to talk to your esteemed leader.”

 

“Yeah well, you better fucking get talking Loturd. It was our night off but since everyone else was preoccupied with actual emergencies, they called us,” Lance called out, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“It- it’s Lotor,” Lotor replied, “and who says this isn’t an emergency?” With a snap of his fingers Acxa pulled out a gun and Ezor jumped in the air, sailing over their heads and landing behind them.

 

“Hiya,” she said as she put a hand on Keith’s arm, “ooh! Pretty knives.” Keith and Lance moved in sync, disabling their opponents. Keith swiftly ducked under Ezor’s arm, pulling it high and tight and pushing her body toward the ground. Lance slipped a pistol from his holster, shooting efficiently at Acxa’s gun, causing it to explode in her hand.

 

“Ooh, touchy, are we?” Lotor asked.

 

“You wanna talk? Then talk, I’m tired of hearing this bullshit.”

 

“Very well, simple it is. I wish for you to take me to your base so that I can give you intel on my disgusting father.”

 

“Hate to break it to you,” Lance started, moving his pistol so it was trained on Lotor, “but we can’t help just anyone with their daddy issues. Maybe try a therapist next time.”

 

“Ah, Blue. So witty! So naive.” Lotor strode towards them. “My father is Zarkon, ruler of the Galra. You’ll want to hear what I have to say.”

 

“Of course he is,” Lance sighed under his breath, “Y’know there’s other ways to get our attention. We have a Facebook page and everything. Shit, you could even tweet at us, we have someone watching the feed. You didn’t have to pull hostages and then try to attack us. How do we know we can trust you?”

 

“The enemy of your enemy is-”

 

“You’re not our friend,” Keith spit out, pushing harder down on Ezor, “So what the fuck do you want us to do?”

 

“If you return Ezor to me, I will gladly go with you in any way you seem fit.”

 

“Really? We stop  _you_ from attacking  _us_ , and we’re just supposed to trust you and give you the space to attack again?” Keith added.

 

“Well, the attack was an oversight on my part, I will admit, but-”

 

“Let her go, Red. It’ll be  _chill._ Right?” Lance looked down at Keith, checking for the look of recognition in his eyes. Keith nodded, releasing his hold on Ezor and standing up. Ezor ran bounced back over to her team.

 

Coran’s voice rang in his ear for a moment, “Smart thinking, Blue!”

 

“Quite a grip on that one,” she said as she returned to her post next to Lotor, sending a wink at Keith as she leaned towards Zethrid. Keith huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, settling his hand on the bottom of his wrist.

 

Lance and Keith had practiced this move millions of times. Hunk had invented the knock-out flash bombs right when Lance and Keith had started getting along, and Lance loved it. He loved how safe it made him feel, knowing that if things got too intense with hostages he could just throw a flash bomb and knock everyone out. The only downside is that whoever threw the projectile would need to protect themselves from the effects of it. Thus, the mask button.

 

Several years ago, Lance had an issue protecting his face from the flash and ended up facing the effects of a flash bomb as well as the targets. Luckily, Hunk had been there to have his back and rush in just in time to collect the targets and get Lance back to base. Pidge had laughed her head off at the footage of Lance pinning his breathing mask, throwing a bomb, then whispering “ _Oh shit!”_ right as the the bomb went off and his mask slipped, but she decided to help.

 

It took all of about two days for Pidge to design, create, and install the invisible mask and button into all the suits, even the ones kept at the paladins homes. (Lance had woken in the middle of the night to seeing her walk out of his closet and shrieked in response. Pidge just laughed but her footage still caught Lance yelling,  _“I’m a superhero, damnit!”_ )

 

Lance knew Keith would be activating his mask at the moment, and pressed his as well. He could feel the invisible film spreading up from his collar and over his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to talk with the mask on, but he knew in about 2 second it wouldn’t matter.

 

“Thank you,” Lotor said, “Now, as I was saying-” As soon as Lance felt the silky coating of the mask closing over his mouth and nose, he ripped a flash bomb from his sash and threw it between Lotor and the rest. The radius of the bomb was enough to grab them, and the unfortunate squirrel in a tree ten feet away. They swayed immediately, eyes shutting and gravity taking its course.

 

As the bodies hit the grass, Lance clicked the mask off and called to Coran, “Get the other’s to clean this up, we’re going back home.”

 

“Sure thing, Blue! They are already en route to the site!”

 

“And don’t let them fucking bother us about this shit until Monday,” Keith added, “If I so much as get a  _text_  that isn’t congratulating us on our anniversary I swear-”

 

“Yes, yes, Red. I will be sure to tell the others.” They walked off to return to their car.

 

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Lance said, breaking the momentary silence, “Why did we have to park so far away?”

 

“Stupid safety precautions,” Keith muttered, “I didn’t even get to use my knives.”

 

“I know, babe,” Lance responded, grabbing Keith’s hand, “Let’s speed home and get back to sleep. We can do throwing practice in the morning if you want.” They had installed a small knife throwing board in their basement for Keith to practice on. Lance wasn’t great at it, but he sure did enjoy watching Keith train.

 

“But it’s our anniversary, I don’t want to ruin the mood.”

 

“Trust me,” Lance laughed, “Watching you get sweaty throwing knives would probably  _set_ the mood.”

 

“Stop being gross,” Keith laughed.

 

“Don’t kinkshame me! Wow, it be your own damn husband. Y’know it’s the ones you love-”

 

“Will you please stop?” Keith knocked his shoulder into Lance.

 

“C’mon,” laughed Lance, “why do you think I called you only Knife Boy for so long?”

 

“Uh, because it was my vigilante name?” Keith asked. “Wait, no,” Lance nodded his head with a grin, “Ugh!  _Really_? I can’t believe I let you let you train with me back then.”

 

“Yeah, you really ate up that I wanted to learn how to throw knives. Psh- like I’ll ever need to throw a knife with you around.” Lance moved his arm, settling it on Keith’s shoulder. They walked in silence, seeing Lance’s car a half a block ahead of them.

 

“I hope the hostages are okay.” Keith said, linking his arm around Lance’s waist.

 

“They’ll be fine. The police will come and take a statement and Allura will show up and clean up the mess we made and  _we_ ,” he paused knocking his head against Keith’s, “will be blissfully asleep, unaware of it all happening.”

 

Keith chuckled, slipping his arm off Lance. He jogged over to Lance’s car, whispering a quick, “Orange, unlock the car?”

 

Lance moved to the drivers side, fitting himself behind the wheel before speeding off back home. Keith grabbed his hand and gave his knuckles a kiss.

 

“Love you, Sharpshooter,” he muttered.

 

“Love you too, Knife Boy.”

 

\---

 

Lance had been asleep for five hours- five solid and blissful hours before he heard his phone ringing. He saw it was around 9 A.M. as he reached to answer it

 

“This better be fucking good,” he said into the receiver.

 

“Lance,” Pidge said, softer and nicer than he had ever heard her before, “Wake up Keith and put me on speaker phone.”

 

Lance groaned as he poked Keith awake, earning a swat at his hand before he shoved at Keith again.

 

“What?” Keith bit out.

 

“Just be awake enough to listen to whatever the fuck Pidge has to tell us.” Keith groaned as he hit the speakerphone button and said, “We’re listening.”

 

“There’s no good way to say this but Lotor gave us some information on a Galra. And I know this might come as a shock, it sorta shocked the rest of the team, but-”

 

“Look, Pidge, we’re fucking tired, cut to the chase,” Keith huffed before burying himself in Lance’s side.

 

“Fine, whatever. Lotor told us where we can find Krolia Kogane.” Lance’s heart leapt in his throat as Keith stiffened next to him. “He knows where your mom is, Keith.”

 

Keith was still and silent for a moment before he muttered, “Yeah, I’m going back to sleep,” and clicked the red icon on Lance’s phone.

 

“Babe...” Lance whispered, turning to face Keith head on. Keith sighed and pressed his face further into Lance.

 

“Look, she’s been gone for years, she can wait one more fucking day so that we can enjoy our anniversary.”

 

“Keith-”

 

“Lance, I don’t know her, I don’t think I ever really did. But I know you, and I love you. I’m not letting this shit ruin our day.”

 

“Okay,” Lance sighed, snuggling closer to Keith’s warmth.

 

“Good,” Keith replied, kissing Lance softly on the lips. “Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this one, I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at [klaiths](klaiths.tumblr.com). Again, check out the [beautiful art](http://brimsly.tumblr.com/post/172125232418/klance-designs-for-the-knife-boy-and) my pal [brimsly](brimsly.tumblr.com) did for this fic! It's absolutely gorgeous, they look so bad-ass!
> 
> If the images weren't working for you, here's the description of the texts:
> 
> Allura: Emergency downtown. Who is available?  
> Shiro: negative.  
> Pidge: busy  
> Hunk: not me.
> 
> Lance: you chucklefucks owe us for going out on our anniversary. i'm talking groveling and a goddamn parade!  
> Keith: ur lucky lance is so noble i almost talked him out of this


End file.
